Investigate problems associated with microvascular replantation with study of perfusion methods to prolong viability, quantitation of postoperative blood flow by non-evasive means, prevent intraoperative vasospasm by vasoactive agents, investigation of microvascular and microneural repair and grafting techniques, investigate regenerative capacity of free muscle transfers.